1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that receives a job from a web application of a web server and executes the job, and to a method for controlling the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a print system that includes an image forming apparatus such as a multi-function peripheral (MFP) and an information processing terminal such as a personal computer (PC) or the like serving as a web server in which a web application is provided. In print system, a user accesses a web application via a web browser on an image forming apparatus, and the web application inputs a print job to the image forming apparatus in accordance with an instruction from the user.
One example of a method for displaying an error in the print system is a method in which in the case where an error occurs while the image forming apparatus is executing a print job, a screen that indicates error content is displayed in the foreground of an operation screen of the image forming apparatus at the timing when the web application that has input the print job is displayed. This method is advantageous in terms of being easily understandable in that the user's attention is prompted since the screen indicating the error content continues to be displayed in the foreground of the operation screen of the image forming apparatus if the image forming apparatus tries to display the web application that has input the print job while the error occurs.
Although prompting user's attention is considered in the above-described display method, there is a problem in that since the screen indicating the error content is displayed in the foreground of the operation screen at the timing when the web application is displayed, in the case of web application display failure, the timing will be lost and the screen indicating the error content cannot be displayed in the foreground of the screen.
To address this problem, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-147135 discloses a technique in which parent-child relationships are established for screens, and the result of processing for rendering a child screen is reflected in multiple parent screens. However, with this technique, although it is possible to associate screens with each other, it is not sufficient in terms of performing display processing according to a job state since job information is not associated with the screens.